


Outside Women Blues

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries, F/M, Mirror of Erised, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny looks into the Mirror of Erised and remembers what was and thinks about what ought to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Women Blues

She looks in the mirror and can’t help but see Sirius, the furrow of his brows battling with the twinkle in his eyes as he looks back at her with that damn charming smile of his

It all started at Grimmuald Place that miserable summer before everything went to hell. He was utterly despondent waiting for Harry to arrive and Ginny decided to take pity on him in the only way a fourteen year old could. She’d flash him the occasional tit or a piece of ass when nobody was looking and he’d always grin a toothy grin that dirty old men always reserve for naughty little girls who ought to know better.

She even let him cop a couple of feels right before Harry arrived and she couldn’t help but get excited as she felt his hand running over her flesh. That was as far as she was willing to let it go, even though she wanted more, because she wanted to be a good girl and good girls don’t do things like that.

At Christmas, with her father in the hospital and Harry feeling miserable over something or other, she drags Sirius into his bedroom and gives him a blowjob. She didn’t plan it, didn’t anticipate doing it, she just did and it was obvious they both needed it. She thinks she swallowed him whole and kept him there for what seemed like an eternity as he exploded several times inside her mouth.

She remembers his hands clenching her hair and pulling her head in closer and she wishes it was more then a memory. She wishes it was happening now and fights back a tear as she sees an image of herself join Sirius in the mirror, kneeling before him and pleasuring him with her tongue. He’s still looking at her, the real her, letting her know it will always be more then just a memory even if it isn’t real.

After what happens at the Ministry, everything changes. Harry thinks she goes there for him, but she has her own reasons for saving Sirius. But it’s all for nothing, not even a body to bury.

She’s dating Harry now, mostly out of respect for Sirius. She owes it to him to keep his godson happy even if she isn’t. She’ll probably have to fuck him like wild when they leave Hogwarts, pop out several kids, make him feel like a man.

But it’s Sirius she longs to touch and she can’t help but let out a sigh, knowing she’ll never have him inside her again. All she’ll ever have is a reflection of a fading memory, never to be repeated.


End file.
